


Опасный момент

by Silversonne



Category: SMAP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silversonne/pseuds/Silversonne
Summary: Опасные моменты случаются, когда их совсем не ждёшь.





	Опасный момент

**Author's Note:**

> Есть отсылка к первой истории «Шутка».

***

 

Телефон пищит пару раз и, не удовлетворившись отсутствием реакции хозяина, начинает вибрировать. Накай нехотя лезет в задний карман. На экране мобильника мигает имя отправителя — Катори. Удивленно хмыкнув, Накай открывает сообщение.

Как ты после марафона? Оклемался? Я в телецентре, заезжай за мной, потусуемся вместе.

Накай сворачивает сообщение и возвращает телефон на место. Два дня назад они все виделись на «27 часовом ТВ» — это раз. Ни с кем, кроме Кимуры и каста «Саюки», Шинго не общался — это два. У него проблемы, но он ими ни с кем, опять же кроме Кимуры, не делится — это три. За больше чем сутки прямого эфира своим плохим настроением и дурацкими выходками успел надоесть ему до чёртиков — это четыре. Ни «здравствуй», ни «есть ли у тебя время сегодня вечером?», ни «как дела, Накай?» — это пять.

— На чем мы остановились? — Накай смотрит на друга детства и принимается за спагетти, присыпанные мелко потёртым, тающим на глазах сыром. Сегодня он хочет поесть итальянской еды, хотя обычно заказывает рис. — Возьмём что-нибудь еще или уже поедем? Во сколько матч?

 

***

 

— Ты меня проигнорил! — не унимается Шинго. — Даже не ответил. Я тебя ждал, между прочим.

— Я был занят, — парирует Накай, пальцами скользя по пивному бокалу вверх-вниз. По запотевшему стеклу сбегают капли, собираясь лужицей на подставке.

Его злит, что приходится оправдываться, что Шинго не умеет тормозить, что какого чёрта он сам предложил ему встретиться, когда всё, что хотел сообщить, мог бы сказать на съёмках послезавтра. Раздосадованный на себя, Накай не сразу замечает, что друг резко замолкает и смотрит куда-то в сторону. И думает опять о чём-то загадочном, без алкоголя не разберёшься. О чём вообще можно думать с таким выражением лица? О мировой катастрофе? Цунами или вторжении пришельцев?

— Ты обиделся?

— Нет.

Шинго всегда отвечает сразу, не заставляет мучиться в ожидании. 

— Не ври, — Накай изображает подобие улыбки.

— А ты посмотрел фильм?

— Да. — Одним глотком Накай допивает пиво. «Ну конечно, теперь все должны посмотреть «Саюки», — язвительно думает он. — Других забот как будто нет».

— Врёшь ты всё, — вздыхает Шинго, но его лицо светлеет. — Держи.

Он протягивает бело-синюю продолговатую коробочку. Глядя на логотип, Накай уже точно знает, что внутри. Дорогущий американский гель, помогающий при сильных растяжениях и ушибах. Левая нога по-прежнему чертовски болит, особенно по утрам, когда он только-только выбирается из постели и шлепает в ванную. Почти не разгибается — приходится хромать, шипя и скрежеща зубами, сгибать и разгибать ногу, так что ко времени выхода из дома связки оживают, но на следующее утро всё возвращается на круги своя. Иногда они словно деревенеют прямо на съёмках, и тогда приходится прикладывать максимум усилий, чтобы не показать свой страх и отчаяние, потому что он терпеть не может чувствовать себя беспомощным и напуганным.

Этот гель, рекомендованный тренером, они долго искали и никак не могли найти. Потом оказалось, что в Японии он вообще не продаётся.

— Откуда ты это взял? — спрашивает Накай, вытирая салфеткой пролившуюся с подставки влагу. — Сколько я тебе должен?

— Взял и взял. Нисколько не должен. Отвали. — Шинго довольно грубо пресекает попытки друга выяснить стоимость геля и настоять на своём.

— Кого ради меня напряг хоть? — не сдаётся Накай.

— Да какая разница. Тебе не нужно что ли? — Выражение его лица быстро меняется. Из серьёзного становится по-детски озадаченным.

Внимательно наблюдающие за ним глаза напрягают Накая. Шинго всегда так смотрит, когда ждёт ответной реакции — с нетерпением, жадно, не отрываясь. Губы чуть приоткрыты, взгляд напряжённый.

— Нужно, — признаётся Накай и забирает коробочку. — Спасибо.

— Вот то-то же. — Шинго делает резкий выпад вперёд и почти ложится на стол, оказываясь нос к носу с другом. — Думаешь, зачем я тебя тогда звал? Хотел отдать, а ты меня проигнорил. А мы, между прочим, намака. — Улыбается он во все тридцать два зуба, изображая Гоку.

— А сразу сказать нельзя было? — Накай злится, не понимая, что же его задевает сильнее: способность Шинго делать всё чересчур неожиданно или его готовность помогать даже тогда, когда не просят, его манера мешать актёрство с реальностью или сам факт беспокойства. — Не говори при мне это слово, оно меня бесит. Выйди уже из роли, ты не на площадке. 

— Ты чего такой вредный?

— А ты чего такой весёлый? Еще две недели назад ходил с кислой миной. Отпустило?

Шинго пожимает плечами и задумывается. Когда он сам кому-то помогает, его собственные проблемы уходят на задний план. Он давно смирился с расставанием и вот уже пару месяцев как не страдает из-за девушки. Ну почти. Его всё ещё раздражает немного, что он не смог ничего исправить и вовремя заметить очевидное. Он гордится своей новой ролью, но его по-прежнему не отпускает «Шинсенгуми» и нападки на него в прессе, слава богу, теперь уже не такие частые, как в прошлом году. Это мешает оценить себя со стороны, мешает насладиться нынешним успехом. А ещё он вымотан, набил себе кучу шишек на съёмках, а Накай не удосужился не то что сериал, даже полнометражку посмотреть.

— Ты не посмотрел, — настырно повторяет он, никуда не сдвигаясь, так что Накаю приходится откинуться на диван, чтобы не быть настолько близко к Шинго.

— Тебе так важно моё мнение?

Шинго кивает.

Накай вертит в руках коробочку, читает описание, а потом прячет её поглубже в сумку, боясь забыть в баре.

— Ладно, проси, что хочешь, — говорит на 99 процентов из чувства благодарности и на один процент от того, что выпил, потому что вкусное пиво определённо делает его добрее и мягче.

— Ты посмотришь со мной «Саюки», — не задумываясь, отвечает Шинго, смешно пряча нос в ладонях.

— Давай так. Я посмотрю сегодня-завтра, а потом напишу тебе, что думаю, идёт? — предлагает Накай вариант. 

Шинго… что б его! Знает ведь, что он не любит совместные просмотры фильмов, в которых играет кто-то из своих, и всё равно нарушает негласное правило.

— Ты сказал, что я могу попросить всё, что захочу? Ты ведь так сказал? Я попросил.

Шинго наконец-то возвращается на свой стул, подзывает официанта и заказывает ещё пива.

— Ну, так, когда смотреть будем? Сегодня?

— Завтра, — неохотно принимает решение Накай. Ему нужно время, чтобы настроиться на длительное присутствие друга у себя дома, на просмотр фильма, снятого скорее для детей и поэтому не сильно его интересовавшего, на шуточки, без которых Шинго не сможет обойтись. И зачем-то вспоминает тот вечер. Кажется, это было лет пять назад, когда Шинго заявился к нему с билетами и извазюканными краской пальцами, чтобы пошутить, и дошутился до… Накай трясёт головой, прогоняя ненужные воспоминания. Он уверен, что Шинго и думать забыл о том, что случилось тогда, а вот он сам…

 

***

 

— Больно же! — ругается Шинго, получив от Накая затрещину.

— А ты сиди спокойно. Либо я смотрю фильм, либо ты валишь домой, и я не смотрю фильм. Ты меня отвлекаешь. Какого чёрта ты спёр реквизит?

Шинго сидит рядом в позе лотоса, в красном свитере и чёрных джинсах с обручём на голове. Отпускает комментарии и что ещё хуже — изображает Гоку, которому надо то за руку его схватить, то голову на плечо положить, когда герою на экране приходится худо, то кормить пытается, когда Накай уступает ему суши.

— А вот тут я неудачно грохнулся и повредил руку, — рассказывает он, тыкая себя в предплечье и кривя физиономию. На экране Гоку отлетает в сторону и падает на спину, когда в забавно устроенный деревянный дом экс-короля врывается демон и похищает Шар света. — А дальше, слушай внимательно, будет фраза, которую я придумал. Сценаристы до такого не додумались, это моя идея, — как ребёнок, радуется Шинго. — Вот в этом месте, это она: «Где ты, дурак, учился летать?» Ха! Ну, прикольно же?

— Ты специально, да? Ты мне мешаешь, — смеётся Накай, больше не в силах злиться. Ему остаётся только махнуть рукой и смотреть, не обращая внимания на нескончаемые реплики сбоку. — Симпатичная у вас Рин-Рин, миленькая такая.

Шинго фыркает и отодвигается в сторону. 

Самое смешное, что Накай понимает, что к чему: Шинго не рассчитал силы, когда предложил посмотреть кино вместе, и сейчас напрягается. Ему и хочется, и колется, и не сидится на месте. Он переживает из-за того, что думает о нём лидер, и одновременно прётся от своей роли так, как никто и никогда из них от своих персонажей. Даже Кимуре с Цуёши с их любовью к актёрству далеко до такой обескураживающей эмоциональности.

— Перестань. — Накай не знает, продолжать сердиться или уже обнять этого идиота.

— Ладно. — Шинго откидывается назад, на пол, и затихает. Это происходит так неожиданно, что Накай оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, всё ли с ним в порядке. Стараясь не вспоминать. Не пялиться на приоткрытые, неподвижные губы. На закрытые глаза. На сведённые к переносице тёмные брови. На жемчужно-белые волосы и дурацкий обруч, который совсем не портит его внешний вид.

Он досматривает фильм до конца, в полной тишине и уверенности, что Шинго задремал, и можно теперь выключить свет и, не торопясь, заняться делами в гостиной — полистать сценарий, подумать о новых гостях, почитать книгу.

— Давай как тогда: я неудачно пошучу, а ты меня поцелуешь? — вдруг говорит Шинго, не открывая глаз. Так внезапно, что Накай чуть не подпрыгивает на месте. Так честно и просто, что сразу становится понятно, зачем он пришёл.

Ему не хватает тепла и сочувствия, не хватает кого-то близкого под боком, с этим всё ясно. «Но почему я?» — думает Накай, выключая телевизор и собирая с пола пустые банки и тарелки, которые ещё два часа назад были полны суши.

— Ты не о том думаешь, — вздыхает Шинго, как будто и вправду читает его мысли. — Не нужно меня целовать, я пошутил.

— А что нужно?

— Скажи, что я идиот и что ты меня прибьёшь, если я вздумаю уйти из группы.

— А ты хочешь уйти? — аккуратно переспрашивает Накай, до синих отметин на ладонях сжимая кулаки. «Только бы не послать его куда подальше с такими заявлениями, — думает он. — Нашёл время».

Шинго кивает. 

«Нервничает», — решает Накай, видя, как друг бездумно щупает плечо, словно проверяя, нет ли вывиха.

— Ты не уйдёшь, даже несмотря на все свои проблемы.

— Да ладно тебе? Если я что-то решу, я это сделаю.

— Не сделаешь, потому что не решишь, — твёрдо обрывает его Накай. Ему не по себе от застывшего взгляда Шинго, как будто вместо глаз у того две стеклянные линзы, не пропускающие свет, как будто в комнате есть что-то кроме знакомых, видимых вещей. — Если ты пришёл, чтобы я тебя уговаривал, то ты не по адресу. Это тебе к Цуёши. Хочешь уходить — уходи, но я в это не поверю, хоть ты передо мной соловьём разлейся. Пропесочили в прессе, и ты сник? Так что ли? Быстро ты. Хочешь знать? Мне нравится, как ты играешь, но когда ты неуверен в себе, ты меня бесишь. Ты меня бесишь и тогда, когда думаешь, что мешаешь нам своими проблемами. И сейчас я в ярости оттого, что, как идиот, всерьёз задумался над тем, чтобы тебя поцеловать, хотя сколько раз уже попадался на твои глупые шутки, а ты мне про уход болтаешь. Вали домой, выспись, как следует, и реквизит верни.

— Мне его подарили. — Шинго снимает обруч и вертит в руках. — Никуда я не пойду, я обожрался твоими суши и…

— Ты меня достал. — Накай локтём прижимает его к полу, другой рукой зажимая губы. 

Но Шинго сильнее. Он выворачивается и опрокидывает Накая на лопатки, придерживая за плечи, чтобы тот не ударился больной спиной.

— Это был опасный момент, — радостно улыбается он. — Очень опасный, потому что я всё помню. Всё-всё-всё. Прямо всё-всё-всё-всёёё.

— Заткнись уже, а. — Нетерпеливо ёрзает под ним Накай. — Либо сделай что-нибудь, либо слезай с меня.

— У меня есть предложение получше: давай позовём Цуёпона и пойдём куда-нибудь вместе? Потому что если мы опять сделаем что-нибудь не то, я же над тобой как минимум полгода шутить не смогу, и приставать к тебе не смогу, и доставать, и…

— Ты сейчас не оставляешь мне выбора, — тихо отвечает Накай и притягивает Шинго к себе, чувствуя, как тот напрягается, словно лев под прицелом. Удерживает за волосы и целует в губы, отбрасывая в сторону дурацкий обруч. 

Шинго какое-то время пытается вырваться из поцелуя, но скорее понарошку, чем всерьёз, а потом переворачивается на спину, затаскивая Накая на себя — то ли любит ощущать на себе чужую тяжесть, то ли просто тащится от того, что можно расслабиться и ничего не делать, Накай не успевает додумать мысль. Да и какая разница, что этой скотине нравится, когда он так по-мальчишески резко целуется, а потом вдруг становится мягким и податливым, как пластилин, с которым можно делать всё, что угодно. Когда он так долго целуется, что первым воздух заканчивается у Накая, как и тогда, несколько лет назад.

— Никуда не пойдём? — шёпотом спрашивает Накай, прижимаясь лбом к лицу Шинго.

Шинго мотает головой и наконец-то выдыхает.

— Больно на полу, — вдруг начинает ворчать он. — Плечо болит.

— Вставай тогда. — Накай слезает с него и тянет за руку вверх.

— Подожди, ты мне руку вывихнешь. Я уже всё что можно и нельзя себе отлежал, пока ты на меня в телевизоре таращился. Да больно, говорю же, — давясь смехом, вопит Шинго. — Если бы тебе пришлось меня спасать, ты бы меня угробил. Ты знаешь это, Накай-кун?

— Не ной, не сломаешься. — Накай затаскивает Шинго на кровать. 

Тот плюхается на неё и, прижав к лицу подушку, начинает хохотать, как ненормальный. Этот смех, наверняка, слышен соседям: и тем, что сверху, и тем, что снизу. Громкий, захлёбывающийся смех. Накай силой отбирает подушку, чтобы, наконец, по-настоящему успокоить друга — сначала гладит по волосам, потом ласково, одними кончиками пальцев касается лба. И Шинго затихает. 

— Ты ужасный, долбанутый, прекрасный придурок, и у тебя всё будет хорошо, ты только оставайся с нами. Ты ведь с нами?

Шинго молчит какое-то время, а потом стягивает с себя свитер, забрасывая его куда подальше. Немигающе смотрит огромными глазами.

— Выключи свет, — вместо ответа тихо просит он.


End file.
